


The Priestess

by JackRC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackRC/pseuds/JackRC
Summary: Hermione Granger is gifted with magic, taken from where she has born and grow and taken to a Kingdom where she has to learn a culure almost completely oposed to everything she knows, could she flourish in a Temple where they worship not the souls but the bodies of those on the kingdom?





	The Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, no beta, you know the rest of the apologies if this makes you lose your time, there will be elements of other places but not so much to consider this a crossfic, let me know is the idea spark some interest. Oh, no characters are mine and I make no money from this

Prologue  
At age 9 her daughter was given a choice that would alter the path of her life, even as a child her mind was Sharp and he eyes observant so she could understand her mother plight:, a widow young still who had stretch the limits of what society considerer proper, after all there was no reason for a women to remain unwed after a reasonable grief period her father was respected enough in the community that her widow was afforded 7 years to mourn him and granted the right of managing his business as in representation of her husband wich granted her almost the same rights as a man, however, her time was running up.  
It was nearly out of business hours when a knock on the apothecary door started Helen, it has been a slow day so she was getting ready for heading home early, she open the door to a woman with a strange dress and a severe expression  
-Can I help you madam  
-Perhaps, are you Helen mother of Hermione?  
She felt her face paling and only sheer force of will kept her on her feet. Her worst fear was a trial that would make her marry one of the suitors that have made formal petitions or recluse herself in one of the temples of the Sisters of Faith, both choices would take away all her rights as a widow and she would have no way to protect her beautiful brilliant daughter from the whims of some stranger  
-Are you quite well? You seem on the verge of fainting and we have note even speak yet  
-Am I to be judge? She often reprimands Hermione on her bluntness but knew quite well where that character flaw came from  
-That is not the reason of my visit, no, I am here to deliver an invitation but as this is a special circumstance, I believe you are own a fair amount of explanation  
She was then told a story about islands, castles, temples and magic and that of a life where her daughter could be free but not free to ever see her again IF the strange woman was to be trusted, but then no man could be trusted either  
-You give me a lot to think about Minerva  
-I know, you are a wise woman, most don’t even do the thinking  
-When am I to give you an answer  
-I will be staying in town for three days  
-That little?  
-Times are dangerous for a lone foreign woman, even with my gift, you see, it is because of that…Hermione is special, but people will not understand her gift, if nothing else you can be certain of that, its uncommon for one of our kind to be born in this side of the Land and we often lost them if they choose to stay  
-You came to my door with lies  
-Helen…  
-NO, you will let me finish, you came to my door with lies, a lie that I that we have a choice, what kind of choice it its to give my child away never knowing what became of her with no guarantee of her safety but the word of a woman I have never met before or to let her in this town with me where I know for certain she will be forced to marry some brut at best for she was born a female or judge and be executed for she was born with a gift as you call it TELL ME WHAT KIND OF CHOICE IS THAT  
-An unfair one. Young Minerva was holding her tears, but she had learned to put on a stern face, making a puddle of tears would help no one. -I will stay as long as I can for you to make a decision, if you choose to let her go, I can promise she will arrive safely at Hogwarts Temple, If not… I hope you both the best.  
Minerva left under a rain she seems impervious to  
Helen Granger was on her knees willing her desire to make the best to her Hermione come true, if she had a gift perhaps a gift so small it could only give her this, the safety of her daughter. There was never another choice.  
She closed the store like she would any other day, when upstairs where Hermione was sleeping and spend the entire night watching her, maybe for the last time.


End file.
